gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kururu
Kururu (クルル), or Kululu, is a main character in the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso. He is a Sergeant Major (曹長 souchou) and the Strategy and Communications Staff Officer of the Keroro Platoon. Kururu's name has been romanized as 'Kululu' in the English manga as of the eleventh volume. Furthermore, all of the books previous to this have been republished with the name replacement. In the manga Kururu stated that Kululu is his stage name. Appearance Kururu is a yellow adult Keronian with a small yellow spiral symbol on his orange cap and a red spiral on his chest. His headphones are a multipurpose gadget and have been seen performing a multitude of tasks. He wears white glasses with spirals on them. His eyes have never been seen, but it's likely that his eyes are green, as when he's in his dragon form and when he's in various Pekoponian costumes, his eyes are an olive-green. When his glasses are taken off his eyes resembles a kissyface emoticon, or a 3. When Kururu was a young child, he was originally blue, but was then dyed yellow after falling into a huge plate of curry created by the Kero Ball. When he was blue, he seemed normal though admittedly a little off, but it seems like something changed when he drowned in the curry. He seemed to develop a much darker personality and the constant shadow over his face.2 His afro was first seen dark orange but later, and more often, is seen as purple. Character Although he is ranked higher than Keroro, Kururu is not the leader of the Keroro Platoon due to his unpleasant and unnerving demeanor, which has given him the nickname of 'Yellow Devil'. He is mostly known as a sadist and egoist. His blood type is AB, which fits his personality. Personality Kururu's personality is complex. Going by the differences in the way he conducts himself when speaking to others and the way he speaks in his own head or when he's alone, it seems like his way of being so creepy and enigmatic may just be a facade to put people off or conceal his thoughts. Kururu shows a lack of empathy, along with social problems, difficulty making friends and interacting with people, and he is inclined to avoid others. He also seems to have problems with eye contact, posture, and other social gestures, along with a failure to react "appropriately" to various situations. He has restricted interests and seems to get bored easily. He is often seen with a video camera recording events, and is shown to have a massive room of shelves upon shelves upon shelves full of DVDs with seemingly unnecessary information on them, like random footage of a brook. Kululu is also shown to crave or at times fail to notice pain and he mysteriously enjoys terrible sounds, such as nails on a chalkboard. Despite these idiosyncrasies, he is a very intelligent man and he is full of wisdom. His place on the platoon is stable, and it has been shown more than once that they can't do very well without him. Sometimes he can be a prankster and cruel. As shown in episode 28b of the anime, he has tortured everyone with his pranks. In episode 49a, he messed up Natsumi's laundry and ripped some pages out of Fuyuki's book. Despite appearing to care for the select people he likes, Kururu is extremely mischievous and enigmatic, almost to the point where some people might call him a mad scientist. Most of the characters see him as a depressing jerk and in the series, action figures of him tend to sell very poorly on Keron (much to Kululu's displeasure). It is apparent throughout the series that the way he responds to things and how he acts is carefully controlled. He seems to want to keep up his appearance of being heartless and uncaring. When the Soul Diver is used on Kululu, it is shown that he controls even his thoughts this way, as things are organized and even labeled. He does seem to be self-conscious about his appearance, as he tends to freak out when he's referred to as ugly and unlikable (first encounter with Tororo, turning on the narrator, the new years episodes). Realistically, however, he is actually a fairly good person who cares for his friends. He just likes practical jokes and often takes them too far. Strengths Kururu is the brains of the Keroro Platoon, officially in charge of intelligence and planning. Kururu also seems to be a skilled DJ. He is seen in a few episodes using turntables (one time in front of a large crowd). Kururu loves curry, and seems to be obsessive about it. Weaknesses Kururu is revealed to be deeply afraid of Angol Mois' purity, likely due to it making him feel guilty about himself, as shown in episodes 28b and 123. Another weakness is curry and whenever it is around Kururu almost compulsively eats it. He is even seen bathing in it, and can withstand even the spiciest curries. He is often seen holding a plate of curry or loudly eating it. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Kururu is afraid of Ketsubakuchiku. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Kururu appears as an NPC. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Kururu is one of the characters from Keroro Gunsou side. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Males Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Official Category:Aliens Category:Official Characters Category:Characters